


Tired Eyes, Idle Thighs

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighs, porn with slight plot, two old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Hanneman and Gilbert wind down and enjoy each others company, even after long days serving the church and its new archbishop.Some short domestic life between the these two old men paired with smut? It's more common than you think.
Relationships: Hanneman von Essar/Gilbert Pronislav
Kudos: 6





	Tired Eyes, Idle Thighs

Hanneman’s eyes skimmed over the words in front of him, resisting the fluttering of his eyelids, he felt tired but didn’t want to sleep just yet. He only just started on this book, not even near the end of the second chapter, the page blurred before him as his eyes glazed over last paragraph. Shaking his head he pulled the book in closer and tried reading it over again, refusing to give in to his fatigue.

“The old mills that were grounded around Fódlan.. wind and soil that retched.. no, stretched..” He tried reading aloud in an attempt to latch his mind back onto the lines. Eventually he took off his glasses and threw them aside, rubbing the bridge of his nose to soothe his dry eyes, “Curse these tired old eyes.” He lamented leaning his head back against the bedhead.

Letting out a heaving sigh, Gilbert should have been back by now. He understood that now with all the extra work he had been allocated helping the new archbishop, it meant later nights and less time to spend time with him. Nevertheless he continued to support them both, after all it wasn’t like they were the only ones who were busy, Hanneman still had to direct and study everything he could get his hands on to prove his findings and proposed abstracts, something while he thoroughly enjoyed, still found itself to wear him out at the end of the day.

So much busywork and so little energy felt unbecoming of his self proclaimed youthful vigour. Leaning back Hanneman continued to drift into his thoughts, only having slight leeway to let him rest his eyes. The faint and familiar cranking of a doorknob woke him instantly, jolting up excited in time to watch the door open, and a lovely face enter the room.

“Gilbert!” Hanneman exclaimed while closing his book with a clap, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Gilbert muttered, throwing down his armour that had been wrapped with his tunic, using a towel draped around his neck to dry his damp, free flowing hair.

_He must’ve gone to the saunas then washed off_ , Hanneman deduced, it explains why he hadn’t been back sooner. Seating himself on the side of the bed with a extremely tired yet apologetic look on his face, “I apologise for arriving so late. I lost track of time in the sauna, I meant to come back to you sooner.”

“It’s quite alright dear.” Hanneman said cupping his cheek, his face still warm from washing off. Holding no ounce of distress nor trouble, Hanneman was merely delighted to finally see him after such a long day.

“You’re not mad? You can let me know if you are.” Gilbert said, apprehensive at Hanneman’s words and touch. Hanneman gave him a look, one that he thought he wouldn’t need to after all the time they spent together. He raised his eyebrows and gave him a officious stare, looking deep into his eyes.

Gilbert’s mouth sewed itself tight, pursing his lips as that gaze reminded him, “Right, I should not overthink the situation. But are you at the very least upset?”

“I am the least bit upset with you Gilbert,” Finally letting him out of his misery, “while I do wish I could have slept earlier tonight, I stayed up because I _wanted_ to see you.” Hanneman said, emphasising himself to comfort his ever worrying lover. From the lightest soft grazing of Hanneman’s hand, Gilbert’s hard compose melted, leaning his face into it.

“Now hurry and get under the covers.” Hanneman cooed, patting the side of the bed. Gilbert nodded, drying off the remaining droplets in his hair and throwing the towel aside on the nearest piece of furniture. Pulling up the blanket and resting himself next to Hanneman his elbow propping him up and resting his chin in his hand.

Hanneman ran his hand through his hair, entangling them through the silvering ginger locks, rolling the ends of his hair in his fingers. “You really should dry your hair properly, otherwise you might catch a head cold.” He commented.

“I do not plan to sleep for the next while dear, it should be dry before I sleep.” Flattening out on his back with his arms resting on his stomach, shutting his eyes for a moment, “What were you reading?” He asked.

“Just something I have wanted to read for quite some time, it details about the united culture of windmills around Fódlan, every one similar to the last and even throughout the war remained untouched.” Hanneman replied, fiddling with the books spine.

“Is it interesting?”

“I suppose it is, something different to all the Crestology and research biographies I’m reading.”

“What was the last one you read again?”

“One about the Crest of Lamine and it’s arguments dealing with moral ambiguities.”

“Right, how did that go again?”

Gilbert’s responses started droning again, Hanneman had to raise another brow with him, “Are you really going to ask me questions all night?” He remarked, calling him out on his one sentence antics. Gilbert’s eyes shifted open half-lidded to look at him, “Is that a crime? Professor Hanneman?” He questioned him with a cheeky grin.

“It is when the one asking them refuses to come up with better questions.” Hanneman quipped back at him, Gilbert had no choice but to agree, giving a nonchalant shrug and a low chortle.

“I thought the last time it was brought up I bored you with my ramblings.” Hanneman continued on the subject, neatly folding his glasses and holding it together with his book.

“It is a subject I am unfamiliar with, but I love hearing your voice, how excited you are over it.” Gilbert said, moving his hand to rub Hanneman’s thigh. Circling his thumb lovingly, Hanneman taking his invitation and holding his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “And while I am, I would rather hear you talk about your day and what you are interested in from time to time.” He said.

“If I were to do so, I could go on until sunrise.” Gilbert chuckled.

“That isn’t a bad thing my dear.” Just as he said that Hanneman let out a soft yawn, the corners of is eyes collecting water. He took that as a sign it was time to rest.

“Perhaps next time then. I promise.” Gilbert vowed with sincerity in his tone. Hanneman gently rolled his eyes with a pert-like smile, it appeared that is all he could get tonight. Shifting his focus on readying himself for bed, leaning over to place the book with his glasses on the nightstand next to him. Without a sound or notion, Gilbert suddenly lunged to wrap his arms around Hanneman, causing him to yelp as he attacked his lover in an array of kisses.

“Gilbert!” He giggled as the stubbly kisses trace from the tops of his shoulders to behind his neck. His arms slacked giving Hanneman some freedom, moving that hand down towards Hanneman’s groin, pawing the inner of his thigh. The heat between them rose, as did something that poked up against his backside, Gilbert’s kisses turned into small bites, playfully nipping at his neck.

“Are you making moves on me, Sir Gilbert?” Hanneman said wantonly, wincing at every nip that traced his skin.

“Perhaps. Is it working?” Gilbert purred in his ear, sending goosebumps running up Hanneman’s spine. Letting out a soft whine as the bulge that pressed itself against him grew harder, the jutting of Gilbert’s hips hungrily asking for his company.

Hanneman let out a stream of sweet murmurs, all that sounded like praise to Gilbert’s ears. Hooking his thumbs hooked into the waistband of Hanneman’s pants he began slowly sliding them down to expose his lower half, his fingers playing with his hair, teasing him.

Hanneman wriggled under the warm touch of Gilbert’s calloused hands smoothing over his stomach, rubbing up and down his long torso making him tremble. Moving his hand back Gilbert began stripping down his night pants, Hanneman could feel the heat radiating off Gilbert’s eager cock against his skin.

A much as he wanted this, to be ravished by his lover into the night, until his voice became hoarse and his body quake with pleasure, he could barely muster the energy for a moan. Even with his heart racing in his chest and loins, his tiredness only shattered that veil of pleasure, his body wouldn’t be able to stand such play.

But he still craved the sweet sensation of his lover panting for him and his own stirring and twitches of pleasure. “Not inside tonight dear, I’m too tired right now.” It pained him to stop Gilbert from going any further, holding the hand that encased him.

Gilbert quickly broke away as he said those words, “Oh.. Of course, I apologise.” Releasing him from his embrace and moving himself back.

“Wait, I don’t want you to stop.” Hanneman halted, keeping ahold of Gilbert’s arm to keep his warmth close to him.

Gilbert sat up hesitant at Hanneman’s conflicting statements, “So do you want me to continue?”

“What I mean is I don’t think I can.. participate tonight, I still want you to feel good.” Hanneman clarified turning his body back around to face him.

“How do you want me to proceed?” Gilbert sat himself up, trying to figure out how he could follow up taking Hanneman’s consideration into account.

“Perhaps we could try something. Manuela once told me about it during her..” Hanneman’s face scrunched up at the memory of that discussion, she had no shame detailing the risqué.. shenanigans of her early sex life.

“Is everything alright..?” Gilbert tapped him to bring him back, visibly worried about his lovers sudden change of mood. Hanneman quickly shook out of it, for he feared if he stayed there too long he’d be put off sex forever. He remembered what he wanted to know.

“Yes, perfectly. Let us just move on.” Separating himself from Gilbert he sat up against the bedhead, moving the sheet to keep his lower half warm. “Go get the lube first.” He instructed.

Gilbert nodded, getting out of bed without pulling up his night pants, he quickly went to dig around the clothes drawers. Leaving Hanneman to stare at his bare backside, he loved that he took his time, it gave him the pleasure to admire his strong and toned lower physique.

Returning to Hanneman with the small bottle, he gestured Gilbert to sit back down next to him, “First you will need to lather yourself, its not like my thighs can do so.” Hanneman amused himself while Gilbert stared on confused, but continued to listen. Hanneman uncapped and poured the cool liquid into his hands.

“Now I will position my legs together so theres enough space for you to penetrate. From there I am certain you will know where to go.” Hanneman smiled at him, placing the bottle on the nightstand next to his book.

All this talk made Gilbert’s face red, eager yet anxious to try it, beginning to stroke and lather his half-erect member. Hanneman turned to face away from him while Gilbert positioned himself behind him, rubbing his thumbs over his thigh. Hanneman shifted his legs to close his thighs together, enough for Gilbert to push himself through. With ease he slid himself through Hanneman’s legs, letting out a sharp exhale followed by a low hum.

Hanneman felt the prickling nerves far different from the other times they made love. Yet there lay enough familiarity for his own belly to heat up and his face flush from excitement. In his peripherals Hanneman could just spot the red tip of his cock peeking through under his member, through the front of his thighs. _How cute_ he thought of the sight.

“Th-This.. is different..” Gilbert grunted, moving his hand up to caress Hanneman’s bicep, “If you are ready, I will start off slow.”

“Of course my dear.” Hanneman purred back at him. His soft reply earned him a kiss on the top of his shoulder, and a small nip causing Hanneman to yelp, in retaliation he lightly smacked Gilbert’s hand that lay resting on his waist.

Gradually moving his hips into Hanneman, he found a rhythm and pumped into him at a steady pace. Sliding himself across his leg, shuddering at the initial strokes but soon gliding into him, each thrust hungrier than the last. 

Already beginning to pant, he moved his ankle to hook onto Hanneman’s, giving him an anchor to roll his hips in more evenly. Hanneman watched the tip of his cock disappear and reappear under his shaft, rubbing itself coarsely against his scrotum, squirming as a out a soft whine escaped him, “Should I squeeze my thighs tighter?” Hanneman suggested with a hushed voice.

“Just a bit please.” Gilbert said breathily, still getting used to the angles he was positioned in. Hanneman hooked his leg around his ankle, pressing his thighs together just enough to close the remaining gap, allowing Gilbert the pleasure of a tighter grip that encased his cock.

From there Gilbert’s sped up, fully throwing himself into his thrusts and moving his arm over Hanneman to hold onto the sheets in front of him, bundling them in his hard grip. Hanneman lay there experiencing Gilbert’s rush of adrenaline, his partial feral thrusts jutting into him and his own cock bounce against his stomach.

“I should have known every part of you feels wonderful.” Gilbert muttered in his ear, “You’re too good to me, Professor.” His words dripping with sweet syrup, biting back down on Hanneman’s shoulder.

The mixture of his bites and words made Hanneman’s head spin, blood rushing to his cheeks heating him up. The light scraping of his teeth barely pulling on his skin and the bare feeling he got from the rubbing on his privates, much less than he would have than fully making love to him.

Unlike the times where Hanneman would be rolling his hips to accomodate and enjoy the deep intensity of Gilbert thrusting into him, here he could barely keep up with his rough, uneven thrusts rocking him and the bed. Gilbert’s strong arm locking him in place, his hot breath panting behind his neck and grip clenching. All Hanneman could do was hold onto him, gently pushing his legs a fraction tighter for Gilbert’s pleasure, it appeared to work as Gilbert let out another throaty whine and thrusting into him faster.

“Could you go up please?” Hanneman requested, to which Gilbert answered, moving to thrust his hips up, stroking and pressing harder across his testes and his dick.

Every touch from the tip of Gilbert’s stiff cock sliding under his shaft made the pit in his belly burn hotter, his own aching body begging for that extra edge that would send him riling and panting along with him. Instead he gripped onto Gilbert’s forearms and buried the side of his face into his pillow, biting it for the sake of keeping his legs just that fraction open. His toes curling listening to Gilbert’s laboured breathes, the wet slapping of their hips clashing with one other.

“I.. I’m close..” Gilbert barely made out, bucking his hips faster into Hanneman, letting go of the sheet and repositioning his grip onto his thigh, burying his fingers into the flesh and using it to throw himself in harder. Hanneman bit his lip to conceal the stinging pinching of his skin, making his own member leak with spots of pre-come.

Rutting into him with a hard thrust he let out a muttered groan, feeling the collection of sweat from Gilbert’s torso press against his back, his body stuttering from his climax and digging his hands into Hanneman. The sharp pain resonated through Hanneman’s groin, sharply exhaling and gripping into Gilbert’s forearm in response.

Once the air around them stilled and their bodies cooled down from the intensity, Gilbert flopped back down into the bed in a heap, catching his breath alongside Hanneman.

“How did that feel?” Hanneman asked, rubbing the hot softening cock between his legs, causing Gilbert to shiver once more.

“Great,” Gilbert replied, composing himself after his orgasm, “did you arrive?” He asked lightly scraping his nails on Hanneman’s forearm.

“I did not, but it’s alright.” Hanneman yawned again, clearing his face of sweat to cool himself down.

“Should I..?” Gilbert snuck his hand back down to lightly knead at Hanneman’s soft member. Hanneman immediately covered his hand, “No it’s quite alright dear.” Taking his hand in his and bringing it to his lips, “Right now, what I’d like to do is get some sleep.” He said with reserve and an exhausted sigh.

“Of course.” Gilbert agreed, feeling quite light headed and tired on his own. Sliding out from Hanneman’s leg and pulling up his night pants again, nudging Hanneman to roll over and face him. Hanneman found himself looking at his sweating lover, his cheeks red and strays of ginger hair messily covering part of his face. Moving a lock aside he moved in to tenderly kissing him on his lips, Gilbert pressing back drinking him in holding the back of his neck.

“I hope you aren’t planning a second round.” Hanneman chuckled against his lips. “Maybe tomorrow.” Gilbert smiled back. Hanneman nuzzled his face into Gilbert’s neck, taking in his scent and the slight hint of floral soap, feeling far more relaxed as his eyes slowly drifted off to the sound of Gilbert’s hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always a slut for writing fluff and smut, I just hope everybody did too hahaha.


End file.
